


Lovely bird

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Sexswap, Voyeurism, mtf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'avantage de sauver le monde en tant que métier, c'est les rencontres. En tant que flic, Dick Grayson fréquente des braqueurs de banque ou voleurs à la sauvette. En tant que Nightwing... c'est tout un autre floklore. Et les magiciens, des fois, c'est marrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Cette année j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose pour le défi Sex is not the enemy, lancé par Miya-Morana sur Livejournal. L'image-prompt que j'avais reçue était celle-ci : http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/90386051/syntheticpubes-by-james-christopher-via   
> Et allez savoir pourquoi, ça m'a donné envie d’explorer un côté de la fanfic que j'avais encore jamais osé parcourir, le sexbending! Et quel meilleur personnage pour ça que le très sexuellement ambigu et anatomiquement parfait playboy de chez DC?
> 
> Enjoy...

La magie. Ou le truc qui avait le don de rendre un combat qui s'annonçait des plus simples en quelque chose de totalement abstrait. Tout avait été tellement simple jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne ce sort sur un coin de la tronche. Dick ne savait toujours pas si l'andouille avait lamentablement planté son sort, ou s'il avait juste lancé celui-là en particulier juste pour s'amuser. Il était vrai que si c'était arrivé à n'importe qui d'autre, Dick aurait sans doute été trop mort de rire pour faire quelque chose de cohérent dans les 5 minutes qui avaient suivi. Il avait même distinctement vu Bruce buger pendant plusieurs secondes après le sort.

Dans un sens, il avait eu du bol, il ne lui était rien arrivé de très grave, pendant un moment après coup il avait même cru que rien ne s'était passé. Il avait senti un choc, était tombé, fauché en plein vol, et avait eu la tête qui tourne pendant un instant. Mais il s'était relevé rapidement, et il aurait été prêt à reprendre le combat s'il n'avait pas senti le regard de Bruce sur lui. Lourd. C'était pas la première fois qu'il le regardait en pleine action, il avait toujours un œil sur lui, en fait. Mais là, le regard l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait baissé les yeux. Etrange cette façon dont la combinaison de spandex parvenait à rester en place et à la bonne taille quel que soit le corps en dessous.

En l'occurrence, le joli oiseau qui d'habitude s'étendait sur ses pectoraux reposait sur… il avait dû rester à les fixer un long moment, sans doute trop long, avant de passer les mains dessus, puis sur sa taille, sur son ventre, ses hanches… il n'avait pas vraiment vu ce qui s'était passé par la suite, comment le chef du culte improbable qui balançait des sorts tout aussi improbables avait été arrêté. Lui avait été renvoyé chez lui pour le restant de la nuit, pendant que Fate, Zatanna et d'autres discutaient entre eux sur la meilleure façon de régler son problème, et que Bruce était laissé seul avec le responsable. Dick aurait presque eu pitié pour ce pauvre type. Presque.

Pour l'instant, il était trop concentré sur les nouvelles sensations toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres qu'il ressentait. Il aurait pu tomber sur sort plus désagréable, à vrai dire. A peine arrivé dans son appartement il s'était jeté sur un miroir, et il fallait bien avouer, il était bandant. Bon, déjà, en tant que mec, il se trouvait particulièrement sexy, et il avait assez de témoignage pour être sûr que le reste du monde pensait la même chose. Mais là, la brunette aux yeux bleu nuit et aux cheveux courts qui le regardait dans le miroir était définitivement à tomber par terre la langue pendante en renouant avec son côté homme des cavernes. Il avait enlevé son masque en arrivant et s'échinait à sortir de la combinaison pour s'admirer encore un peu plus. Son visage, son corps étaient plus fins, des courbes parfaites avaient fait leur apparition là où auparavant il n'y avait que muscles taillés au cordeau. 

Un léger courant d'air sur sa peau perlée de sueur la fit se piqueter de chair de poule, et il ravala difficilement sa salive en laissant glisser le reste du costume à ses chevilles. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était que lui dans le miroir, il sentait une très familière chaleur dans le bas-ventre, mais plus bas c'était… totalement différent. Agréable, voire même très très agréable, et foutrement excitant, mais différent. Comment les femmes faisaient-elles pour ne pas passer leurs journées à s'admirer et se toucher? 

Il secoua la tête une seconde, pas encore prêt à mourir devant son reflet comme Narcisse, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui remettrait sans doute les idées en place. Il ouvrit la fenêtre par habitude et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante, fermant les yeux un instant pour savourer la sensation. L'eau glissait le long de son corps, parcourait la courbe de ses seins et le faisait doucement frissonner, avant de se perdre entre ses cuisses, où l'absence de certaines choses se fit encore un peu plus remarquer. Il rouvrit les yeux en remettant ses cheveux en arrière, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son reflet. Evidemment, son appartement étant ce qu'il était, la large douche à l'italienne sans porte ni rideau donnait sur un imposant miroir qui le laissait à nouveau s'admirer jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Cette fois avec l'eau qui parcourait son corps et le rendait encore plus délicieusement attirant. 

Il attrapa à l'aveugle le gel douche et se savonna distraitement, sans se quitter des yeux. La mousse blanche glissait le long de son ventre, de ses jambes, laissant à nouveau apparaitre ses formes si appétissantes. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps dans ce corps s'il continuait comme ça. Peut-être que c'était ça l'effet du sort. On devenait terriblement sexy et on restait à s'admirer et se caresser pendant des heures et des jours. Diabolique. Ou peut-être était-ce juste lui qui transcendait la condition féminine. Ou qu'il était un peu trop narcissique, il n'en savait trop rien. Après tout son corps d'homme il y était juste habitué, mais il était tout aussi bandant que celui-là, à dire vrai.

A force de réflexions ses mains s'étaient à nouveau posées sur son corps, une sur un sein, l'autre sur son ventre. Elles étaient toutes fines, douces, féminines. En fermant les yeux il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'elles appartenaient à une autre. La sensation lui faisait presque tourner la tête, et il s'appuya contre le mur, de façon à ce que le jet d'eau frappe toujours sa poitrine et son ventre, et qu'il puisse se voir dans le miroir. Sa main glissait le long de son ventre plat, jusqu'à parvenir entre ses cuisses. Un long frisson le parcouru et il exhala un léger soupir. La sensation était différente, le mouvement, tout autre, mais il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que ses caresses prennent un rythme rapide et qu'il sente le plaisir monter par vagues dans le creux de son ventre. Son autre main se promenait toujours sur sa poitrine, agaçait ses tétons, griffait légèrement le galbe de ses seins, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, quelques petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, d'une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué posséder en temps normal.

Rapidement, sans doute trop rapidement pour son égo, s'il avait été en état de former une pensée aussi complexe, ses gestes se firent frénétiques, et il se mordait violemment la lèvre pour étouffer un cri alors que son corps tout entier était parcouru de longs frissons. Wow. Différent certes, mais hautement intéressant. Retrouvant un tant soit peu d'équilibre il finit par couper l'eau et passer rapidement une serviette sur les cheveux et la poitrine avant de se l'enrouler autour de la taille.

Comme à son habitude, il vint s'accouder à la fenêtre ouverte d'où s'échappait la vapeur de sa trop longue douche, et resta un moment à simplement s'imprégner de la nuit, de la ville, sa ville. Le petit vent frais recouvrit à nouveau sa peau de chair de poule, et il eut soudainement conscience de ses seins nus à la fenêtre. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de cacher cette partie de son corps, la plupart du temps il avait même tendance à la montrer. Ce n'était sûrement pas le fait d'être changé en femme pour une nuit, ou peut-être plus, qui allait le rendre pudique, bien au contraire, un nouveau frisson parcouru son dos alors que la réalisation s'ancrait en lui. N'importe qui pouvait le mater, il (elle?) avait les seins à l'air, et il aimait ça. Deux envies bataillaient dans sa tête, celle de recommencer à s'amuser, là, devant la fenêtre, et celle de remettre le costume pour aller profiter de l'air de la nuit. 

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses réflexions. Il tendit le bras vers le rebord du lavabo où il reposait et jeta un œil au sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Hey belle inconnue, on se sent seule?"

Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de réaliser le nom de l'expéditeur. Roy. Il releva les yeux vers l'extérieur et son regard se posa sur le toit en face, ou dans l'obscurité il pouvait déceler une lueur bleutée, qui éclairait une tignasse de cheveux roux. Roy. Totalement par hasard sur le toit en face de chez lui, alors qu'il venait de se faire changer en femme. Et qu'il sortait de sa douche. Depuis quand ce mateur était-il en train de se rincer l'œil depuis l'autre côté de la rue? Un petit rire le secoua, sans que jamais ne vienne l'idée de se couvrir un peu plus. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà vus nus, et plus d'une fois… il n'allait pas faire le pudique devant l'archer, même si le dit archer devait avoir la langue qui pendait à cet instant précis. Même en temps normal, et même tout habillé Roy le matait, il n'allait pas faire son offusqué maintenant. S'installant un peu plus confortablement contre son rebord de fenêtre et repris son téléphone

"Ça dépend, tu viens me tenir compagnie?"


End file.
